zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of enemies by name
This page is a list of enemies by name that appear in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. This list does not include bosses or mini-bosses. 0-9 A from The Adventure of Link]] * Ache * Acheman * Acro-Bandit * Aeralfos * Ampilus * Anti-Fairy * Anubis * Aracha * Arm Mimic * Armored Train * Armos * Armos Knight * Armos Titan * Aru Lowder * Arwing B '']] * Baba Serpent * Babusu * Baby Dodongo * Baby Gohma * Bad Bat * Bago Bago * Ball & Chain Trooper * Bari * Beamos * Bee * Beetle * Bellum Blob * Big Baba * Big Blin * Big Deku Baba * Big Poe * Big Skulltula * Bigocto * Bio Deku Baba * Biri * Bit * Blade Trap * Blastworm * Blooper * Blue Bubble * Blue ChuChu * Bob-omb * Boe * Boko Baba * Bokoblin * Bomb Fish * Bombarossa * Bombite * Bombling * Bomskit * Boo Buddy * Boon * Bone Putter * Bot * Boulder * Bubble * Bulblin * Bullbo * Business Scrub * Buzzblob C '']] * Camo Goblin * Cannon Boat * Candle * Chaser * Chasupa * Cheep-Cheep * Chilfos * Chu * Chu Worm * ChuChu * Cloud Piranha * Club Moblin * Crab * Cranioc * Crow * Cukeman * Cursed Bokoblin * Cursed Spume D * Daira * Dark ChuChu * Dark Keese * Dark Lizalfos * Dark Train * Darknut * Deadrock * Death Armos * Debirando * Deeler * Deep Python * Deku Baba * Deku Like * Deku Scrub * Desbreko * Dexihand * Dexivine * Dinolfos * Dodongo * Doomknocker * Doomraddle * Dragonfly E * Eeno * Electro Spume * Ergtorok * Eye Plant * Eye Slug * Eyeball Monster * Eyegore F * Fin Piranha * Fire Baba * Fire Keese * Fire Toadpoli * Floormaster * Flying Fish * Flying Pot * Flying Tile * Fokka * Fokkeru * Force Gem Mimic * Freezard * Froak * Frostare Larva * Furnix G * Garo Robe * Gel * Geldarm * Geldman * Geozard * Geozard Chief * Gerudo Guard * Gerudo Thief * Gerune * Ghini * Ghoul Rat * Giant Bee * Giant Blade Trap * Gibdo * Girobokku * Gohma * Gohma Larva * Gold Phantom * Golden Octorok * Golden Rope * Golden Tektite * Good Bee * Goomba * Goponga Flower * Goriya * Goron Golem * Green Bubble * Green ChuChu * Guay * Gyorg H * Hardhat Beetle * Heatoise * Helmasaur * Helmasaurus * Helmet ChuChu * Hinox * Hiploop * Hokbok * Hrok * Hue * Hylian Hornet * Hyrule Guard I * Ice Bubble * Ice ChuChu * Ice Keese * Imp Poe * Infinite Hand * Iron Knuckle * Iron Mask J K * Kargaroc * Keaton * Keese * Keese Swarm * Key Master * Kodondo * King Bubble * Ku * Kyameron L * Lakitu * Lanmola * Leever * Like Like * Lizalfos * Lobarrier * Lynel M * Mad Bomber * Mad Scrub * Magma Spume * Magnite * Mago * Magtail * Malgyorg * Mau * Megmat * Mask-Mimic * Meter Giant * Mighty Darknut * Mighty Zora Warrior * Mini Freezard * Mini-Moldorm * Miniblin * Moa * Moblin * Moblin Statue * Moby * Moink * Moldola * Moldorm * Moldworm * Morth * Moth * Mothula * Mulldozer * Myu N * Nejiron * Nocturn * Nuranuru O * Octive * Octoballoon * Octomine * Octorok P * Pairodd * Paraocto * Parasitic Tentacle * Patra * Peahat * Peahat Larva * Pengator * Pesto * Phantom * Phantom Eye * Phantom Rider * Pikit * Pincer * Piranha Plant * Pirogusu * Podobos * Poe * Poison Mite * Pokey * Pols Voice * Popo * Puffstool * Puppet * Pygmy Skulltula * Pyrup Q * Quadro Baba R * Ra * Rabbit Fang * Rat * Raven * Real Bombchu * Reapling * Red Bubble * Red ChuChu * ReDead * Remlit * River Zora * Rock ChuChu * Rollobite * Ropa * Rope * Rupee Like * Rupee Wraith S '']] * Sandworm * Sea Urchin * Sentrobe * Shabom * Shadow Beast * Shadow Insect * Shadow Kargaroc * Shell Blade * Shell Spinner * Shrouded Stalfos * Sir Frosty * Skullfish * Skulltula * Skullwalltula * Sluggula * Snap Dragon * Snapper (Majora's Mask) * Snapper (Spirit Tracks) * Snurglar * Snurgle * Spark * Spike * Spiked Beetle * Spinut * Spiny Beetle * Squiddy * Stag Beetle * Stalchild * Staldra * Stalfos * Stalfos Knight * Stalfos Warrior * Stalkin * Stalhound * Star * Stinger * Swamola * Swift Phantom T * Tailpasaran * Takkuri * Tank * Taurus * Technoblin * Tektite * Terrorpin * Three-of-a-Kind * Thunder Keese * Thwimp * Thwomp * Tile Worm * Tinsuit * Toado * Torch Phantom * Torch Slug * Turtle * Twilight Assassin * Twilit Baba * Twilit Bulblin * Twilit Keese * Twilit Vermin U V * Vengas * Venus Flytrap * Vire * Vulture W * Wallmaster * Warp Phantom * Warship * Water Spume * Water Toadpoli * Watcher * White Bubble * White Wolfos * Winder * Wizzrobe * Wolfos * Wrecker Phantom X Y * Yellow ChuChu * Yook * Young Gohma Z * Zant Mask * Zant's Hand * Zol * Zombie * Zora Warrior See also * List of enemies by game Enemies Category:Lists